Cuts Mean Nothing
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Jeff loves Randy but when Mike gets involved, Jeff gives up hope and tries to end it all. But will it truly end? Slash


_**Title: Cuts Mean Nothing**_

_**Slash (One-shot)**_

_**Pairing: Jeff/Randy**_

_**Summary: Jeff loves Randy but when Mike gets involved, Jeff gives up hope and tries to end it all. But will it truly end? **_

**This is my first story so it's not that good. But I love this pairing so I had to publish it. Enjoy!**

Tears flowed down Jeff's cheeks as he sobbed.

_Randy will never want you! Never!_

Mike's words echoed in his head over and over again, making him cry harder. Mike was right. Why would Randy ever care about someone like him? Randy was Mike's. That was very clear. And no matter how much Jeff wanted him, he couldn't have him.

Jeff reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, sticking his hand inside it. After a moment of searching, he found what he was looking for.

A sharp razor blade. One he kept there especially for occasions like this. Only after this time, the blade would never be used again.

It gleamed brightly in the light of the lamp as he turned it to examine it from different angles. This was it. After tonight, all his problems would be solved. No, not solved. Gone. He wouldn't have to worry about his family anymore,

_Like they care about me anyway…._Jeff thought bitterly.

And he wouldn't have to worry about Mike kicking his ass for being near Randy. Jeff sighed. He wouldn't have to worry about trying to be with Randy anymore either. That part was a bit bittersweet for Jeff. But it would be worth it. It would be better this way. Randy's life would be a whole lot better without him. Mike could make Randy way more happier than he ever could. But regardless, Jeff would still miss Randy. A lot….

Rolling up his sleeve, Jeff slowly pushed the blade into the smooth pale skin of his wrist. He then made a wound that ran all the way to the crease of his elbow. He gritted his teeth as the stinging pain flooded through his veins. He removed the bloody object and tossed it back onto the nightstand. Slowly he lay back, resting his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, and patiently waited for it all to go away once and for all, as the blood began to drip onto the bed.

A half an hour later, Randy knocked on the front door of the Hardy household. He had just finished an long and heated argument with Mike. Upon asking where Jeff had went, Mike had let Randy know of his dislike for the rainbow-haired boy. That had really pissed Randy off. There was nothing wrong with Jeff. Hell, Randy thought he was perfect, the nicest person you could ever meet, despite being treated so shitty by his family. After telling Mike where to get off, Randy had made his way to Jeff's house , wanting to apologize for Mike chasing him off.

The door opened, and Randy was face to face with Jeff's older brother, Matt. The raven-haired sibling raised a suspicious eyebrow. Matt had never really taken to Randy, so seeing him at the front door at almost 11 at night was quite the surprise. And a bit awkward. Randy cleared his throat and spoke,

"Is Jeff home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see him?"

Matt knew his little brother was pretty good friends with the man standing before him, but Randy didn't show up at their door late at night, asking for him. But whatever, Matt never fully understood his little brother so he shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Sure, go ahead…He's upstairs, first door on the right." Matt stepped aside, letting come inside. As he passed. Randy mumbled a thanks and headed for the stairs. Once on the second floor, he opened the first door on the right as Matt had instructed. Gently closing the door behind him, Randy turned to face the bed, where Jeff appeared to be dosing. Randy approached the bed cautiously, not wanting to wake the young boy. But upon further inspection, Randy realized something was wrong.

_Very wrong._

Jeff's breathing was way to shallow to be sleeping. Randy moved closer. Was he bleeding? Randy slowly lifted up Jeff's left arm. Yup he was bleeding. And badly, the crimson liquid spilling onto the comforter, staining it dark red.

_Shit!_

How the hell did he get like this? Did he do it to himself? Randy looked around and his worse fears were confirmed. The blood-stained blade on the nightstand was evidence enough. Jeff had definitely done this to himself.

_But why?_

Randy shook his head, trying to focus on the problem at hand. He would have time to ask questions later. But now he had to help Jeff. Jeff appeared to be unconscious, most likely from blood loss. Which meant Randy had to tape that wound up, and fast. Randy looked around, his mind setting to work on looking for something to help Jeff. Spotting it, Randy sprinted into the adjoining bathroom and flung open the medicine cabinet. Quickly he grabbed rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze. Then he ran back to Jeff's prone form. Then Randy set to work cleaning the cut with the alcohol-soaked cotton balls. It didn't take long for Jeff to come to. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Then the stinging feeling of alcohol on an open wound hit him.

"Ouch!", He hissed, "What the fuck?"

"Stop moving dumbass, your hurt enough already."

"Randy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?"

Jeff managed to prop himself up on one elbow and gaze at Randy in the dim light. Even in so much pain, Jeff still found him beautiful.

They were both silent for several moments before Randy said,

"Look I'm sorry about the way Mike's been treating you. He was being a total ass about things."

"It's alright. I don't care."

"No it's not and that's a huge lie. You apparently do care because most people don't do this for no reason." Randy motioned to Jeff's now gauze wrapped arm. Jeff looked down.

"Why did you do it?" Randy asked.

"Because I know the person I love is the person I can't have."

"And who is that?"

Jeff continued to look down, his cheeks turning a healthy shade of red. Quietly he admitted his secret,

"You."

Randy blinked.

"Me?" He asked, bewildered.

Jeff nodded, looking up to peer at Randy.

With a smile, Randy leans down and gently kisses Jeff's soft lips. Pulling back and holding the smaller boy close to his chest he says,

"I love you too. Now don't pull a stunt like that again. I am not loosing you."

_**Both praise and criticism is greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
